


Yellow Star

by abovetheclouds14



Category: idv, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, in reference to Van's art, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheclouds14/pseuds/abovetheclouds14
Summary: They say a countdown is the start of a new beginning? or is it?
Relationships: Eli Clark | Seer & Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Eli Clark | Seer/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Yellow Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingMeatBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMeatBun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Naib x Eli](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550720) by Zeqi_7 aka Vaneszq. 



> Hi!!! Here's to my first (hopefully not the last haha) Identity V fanfic. This was inspired by a beautiful art of an IDV friend. :)
> 
> Naib x Eli is <3 <3

“Naib, what’s your wish?”

Eli asks me as he held out two yellow cut out stars. I smiled at him while I wipe my newly washed hands from the kitchen counter.

“It’s a secret, Eli. Come here, I’m done preparing our dinner.” I answered.

“Wow! Smells so yummy! Thank you, Mr. Subedar!” Eli beams at me as he steps toward the dining table. I chuckled as I joined him at the table.

And so we ate the simple yet sumptuous Christmas dinner for two. It’s been 5 years since we left the Oletus manor and decided to spend our life together. We fell in love despite our differences - opposites attract, it is as they said. Eli Clark is a wonderful person, he’s warm-hearted, perceptive and compassionate. He always does his best and put anybody else’s interests before his. He’s selfless like that. Meanwhile, there’s me, Naib Subedar an ex-mercenary; aloof, arrogant and good for nothing. I only do well if the job said so. Living with Eli makes my life turn 360 degrees - I never thought I’ll enjoy spending time with someone who is the exact opposite of me.   
  
It's our 5th Christmas together and Eli has this holiday routine of putting up yellow stars with our Christmas/New Year wishes. We write our wish for each other and post it in our countdown wall. We reveal our wishes and pray for it together during New Year's eve, and this year is no different. Not that I need to wish for anything else since the love of my life is with me, but for Eli, the wishes are important.   
  
  
"Naib, it's time to put up our wishes for our New Year countdown!" my love as he conveys the important mission tonight. Gawd, his enthusiastic smile really gets me.  
  
"I know! I know!" I leaned for a back hug and a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hey!! We have time for that, let's do this so we can snuggle up and rest for tomorrow." He giggles as he playfully pushes my face away from him. Annoying bastard.  
  
  
I began writing my wish on the yellow star that has my name in front of it then I noticed him silently staring at me with a sad smile on his face. I face him and sighed,  
  
"What is it, love? I asked him sounding a little bit troubled.  
  
"Nothing, I just love it when you get so serious about little things." he declares as he put on that signature cute smile at me. My heart automatically flutters.  
  
"Tzk. You love everything about me, silly!" I retort as I ruffle his hair. "C'mon, finish writing that wish of yours cause I want to cuddle with my angel now."  
  
"Hahaha! Sorry! Wait a minute!" there goes the laughter that is heaven to my ears as I watch him scribble in the yellow star that says "Eli".

We carefully pinned the yellow stars to our countdown wall that is 7 days away from New Year's eve - 2020. Eli hurriedly tugs me to bed afterwards and gave me the rewards for cooking tonight - unlimited cuddles and feather-like kisses to sleep.  
  
  
A few days past and tonight is the last night of December, here I am staring again at our countdown wall getting ready for the reveal of our wishes to each other. The only difference is, I have a broken heart and a broken smile. My cheeks are warm, pooled by overflowing tears as I face Eli. He's smiling back with that brightest and cutest smile of his that I love so dearly. His smile never falters and I hate it, he shouldn't look so happy when I feel so lost and broken in front of him. I want to be mad and start a fight but all i can do is sob uncontrollably as I reach for the yellow stars and to his face.

I touch the cold frame with a black ribbon that has the picture of the most beautiful smile of the love of my life. He left me two days ago. I know he will never go back.  
  
"Eli... Eli..." Is all I can manage to say. I hug his picture bitterly because I know this is all I can do.  
  
"Why.. why did you left me? What am I going to do now? I can't... I can't live without you." I sobbed louder that my chest hurts. It's difficult to breathe. I still can't believe that i won't be with him anymore.   
  
"Eli, please. You promised not to hurt me. Why am i so broken now?" Tonight i cried the hardest. I don't know what i should do anymore. I reached for my yellow star to recall what i wrote that night.   
  
"I hope Eli can live longer with me"   
  
I crumpled my star as i look for the one with his name. I don't want to see his wish but part of me wants to hold on to any of his remaining memories, in between sobs i bravely take a look.

I hug his picture tighter as i finally saw his wish. Eli’s last word for me. The only word that i never wish to get from him. 

“Sorry”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi Van :) Thanks again for letting me write a short story of your beautiful yet heartbreaking Naib x Eli art. Hope I somehow match the feels hahaha!
> 
> Hi guys! Thank you for reading! Tho Naib x Eli is not my main IDV ship, I love it also plus the art and the plot is so amazing that I was inspired to write something about it. Please check Van's mini art animation and give my friend some love.
> 
> PS. This is a late Christmas and New Year treat for NaibxEli shippers out there! hahaha!


End file.
